littlemixfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Perrie Edwards
Surnom : Pez ; Biographie Perrie Louise Edwards est née le 10 Juillet 1993 à South Shields ( tout comme Jade Thirlwall). Ses parents sont Alexander Edwards et Debbie Duffie. Elle a un frère aîné, Jonnie, et une demi-sœur, Caitlin. Perrie a auditionné avec succès en tant qu'artiste solo pour la huitième saison de The X Factor avec la chanson d'Alanis Morrisette "You Oughta Know". Cependant, elle n'a pas réussi le bootcamp. Semblable à la saison précédente, certains candidats rejetés ont eu l'occasion de poursuivre dans un groupe nouvellement formé. Perrie et Jesy ont été mises dans le groupe de quatre membres Faux Pas. Elle a par la suite rejoint le groupe Rhythmix qui est devenu Little Mix, composée de quatre filles : Jesy, Jade, Leigh-Anne et elle. Son groupe est le premier a avoir gagné X Factor UK, et le premier girlsband a avoir gagné X Factor. 'Vie privée :' Perrie était il y a quelques temps en couple avec Zayn Malik. Ils sont ensemble depuis Mai 2012. Ils se sont fiancés le week-end du 18 août 2013. Ils se sont récemment séparé le 4 Août en 2015. Elle a retrouvé l’amour en 2016 avec Alex Oxlade-Chamberlain un footballeur. Performances En Solo bad boy En Groupe *Wings *DNA *Change your life *Always be together *Stereo Soldier *Pretend it's OK *Turn your face *We are who we are *Going nowhere *Madhouse *Red planet (ft. T-Boz) *How ya' doin ? (ft. Missy Elliott) *Make You Believe *Salute *Move *Little Me *Competition *Good Enough *Mr Loverboy *Towers *These Four Walls *They Just Don't Know You *See Me Now *Stand Down *Boy *About the Boy *Nothing Feels Like You *Love Drunk *Weird People *OMG *A.D.I.D.A.S * Secret Love Song * Secret Love Song pt.II *Love me Or Leave me * Lighting * Hair * Love Me Like You * Black Magic * I won't * Clued Up *The Beginning *The end *Shout Out To My Ex *Touch F.U Oops (ft Charlie Puth) You Gotta Not Down & Dirty Power Your Love Nobody Like You No More Sad Songs Nothing Else Matters Freak Anecdotes *Elle est fan de Cher Lloyd. *Ses surnoms sont "Pez" et "Boho Mix". *Elle est la plus jeune du groupe. *Elle et Jesy ont le même deuxième prénom. *Elle doit son nom à Steve Perry du groupe Journey. *Son frère s'appelle Jonnie Alexander Edwards.*Elle a une demie-soeur, Caitlin Georgia Edwards. *Lors de son voyage aux Etats-Unis, elle était loin de sa famille et de ses amis mais elle était tout de même avec le groupe pour leur tournée, elle a annoncé lors d'une interview : "Ma facture de téléphone est phénoménale ! J'ai passé mon temps à appeler ma maman." *Perrie à déclaré être fière de ses taches de rousseurs *Perrie et les filles ont déclarées détester les paparazzi, elles les trouvent étouffants. *Perrie et les filles ont déclarées adorer être prises en photo par les magazines de mode. *Le magazine Seventeen a eu la chance de passer deux jours complets aux côtés des Little Mix. *Perrie se teint les cheveux elle-même, elle ne veut pas laisser sa chevelure entre les mains de n'importe qui :"J'ai toujours été blonde, donc je voulais changer un peu. J'ai teint mes cheveux moi-même et j'ai mélangé la teinture avec un peu de démêlant pour éviter des nuances de couleur ou des tâches. J'ai attaché le tout avec un élastique et voilà le résultat !". *Perrie adore les chips, la couleur bleue et le film "N'oublie jamais". *Les Little Mix sont toutes fans de l'album "+" de Ed Sheeran. *Elles font essentiellement les boutiques dans les magasins Topshop, Urban Outfitters et American Apparel. *Si le groupe pouvait changer de vie, elles adoreraient toutes être Beyoncé pour un jour seulement. *Perrie adore porter les bracelets que ses fans lui offrent. *Perrie possède actuellement 12 animaux. *Perrie déteste les montagnes russes. *Jessica Alba est totalement fan de leur groupe. *Avant X Factor, elle et Jade vivaient à 5 minutes l'une de l'autres et connaissaient les même personnes mais ne s'étaient jamais rencontrées. *Quand elle a sut qu'elle et le groupe allaient rencontrer Taylor Lautner , elle sautait partout. * Perrie chante pour s'endormir.. Galeries Perrie-Edwards-image.jpg sexiest+Perrie+Edwards.jpg Perrie 2.jpg Perrie.jpg 1383595_452791954829575_2125778750_n.jpg Perrie-33-perrie-edwards-32160746-500-593.png perrie-edwards-nouvelle-couleur-de-cheveux.jpg Wk.png Perrie Edwards 2.jpg Vidéos Catégorie:Membres